LietPol 10 song meme
by A Whimsical Dream
Summary: finally posting this xD


Song one: Hysteria by Muse

Toris burst into Hysterics as he turned to face his once best friend, his eyes opened wide, as he laughed, tears streaming down his face.

"Poland, what do you know?" He hissed harshly, as he snapped his gaze over to Poland.

"Like Liet..." The other began only to get cut off.

"I don't want to hear your voice! I don't want to see you!" He shreiked as the other's voice was drowned out. His voice tapered off.

"I want it... I-I'm not breaking down! I'm not!" He screamed as he fell to the floor, hands covering his ears. "I don't want to see it ever again. I don't want to feel Russia's hands, I don't want the coldness..." He whispered, his moods going back and forth.

"Liet... I don't want you to be like this... I-It like... scares me to see you so broken." The smaller male said, carefully aproaching the brunette and kneeling beside him.

Song two: Missing by Evanesence

Poland's green eyes seemed dull compared to the way his eyes had been, so bright and cheerful as a child.

He felt so lost, like he was lost and alone, because he knew no one would miss him, or so he felt.

Feliks felt insignificant despite how large his country was. He just felt like someone was missing.

His heart couldn't bear it. His best friend had been taken from him, and he couldn't have helped him, he had just laughed at that last partition.

Feliks couldn't help but wonder if the brunette he'd know missed him, because he wouldn't be home ever again.

And he knew what Toris always did, blamed himself, and he knew that though the brunette missed him, missed him indeed, he wouldn't even try to save him.

He knew that for once he was all alone as he bled, and bled, though he wished someone would care for him. Unlike what really was happening. He drifted off into nothingness his mind blank, waiting, waiting and laying broken.

The brunette had raced the moment Russia was not paying attention and went to help and nurse his beloved Pole, praying he was okay.

Song Three: Here is Gone by The goo goo dolls

The Blond male sat beside his longest time friend, a photo album in hand, his grin was so much like the old days now.

"Like, Liet. I can't believe we managed to have pictures from the time we did this..." He said.

Toris seemed to be spaced out, looking at the windows around the room, fear on his face.

Feliks noticed this. "Tor... He's not here. He won't hurt you again." The pole stated.

Toris nodded once and gave a small smile. "R-Right..."He stated.

"I have a solution... You know... I'm not the one you need to fear. I'm like your friend..." He stated.

"I know." He stated.

Feliks leaned across to rest his head against Toris's lap. "Kocham cie." He said.

"As irgi tave myliu." Toris replied softly, hand going to stroke the other's blond hair, green eyes meeting green.

"I could like, totally know what you've been through... just know I'm here for you."

Song Four: Blue (Da Ba Dee) By Eiffle 65

The two friends would always tell eachother stories from their houses, they wanted to see what the few, yet many differences were.

Feliks' stories were always intresting, and Toris' were some times depressing, other times they were just silly. Never the less they seemed to share some things at least.

As they sat around a fire one night in their teenage years, they looked at the fire.

"Have you noticed that everyone seems to look alike? It's so weird... it's like no matter were we go, Vilnius, Kaunas, Warsaw or Krakow we're always finding the same people." Toris said one day.

"Like, yeah. We're so similar yet so different, You have the rue all over, and I have poppies!" The blond said.

"I have brunettes all over the place, your people are mainly blond." Toris replied.

"Yeah well, alot of us have either blue or brown eyes."

"Indeed."

"Hey Toris?"

"...No."

Song five: Atmoostas Baltija, Bunda jau baltija, Argake Baltimaad by the Baltic Chain ( 1989 )

Lithuania and his brothers stood side by side, staring out to the Baltic sea.

The Lithuania had his best friend with him as he held hands with his brothers, 1989 was such a great year, but the three Baltic brothers were all afraid.

Lithuania for the fear of Russia deciding that they wouldn't be able to be independant any time soon, and that he would hurt Poland, Latvia and Estonia.

Latvia for the reason that, well he was just always afraid of Russia.

Estonia, though he never really showed fear as Russia never really bothered him, at least not as much just stood with them, wondering what would happen to him and his brothers, as well as the others in the Soviet Union.

Poland watched from the side, as the three brothers silently protested the Soviet Union. His eyes worried, though he tried not to show it.

The people of the baltics all sang, though talking about three girls who stood by the sea, was incorect. The three brothers stood shoulders touching, and praying, praying for brighter days.

Song Six: Prelude 12/21 by AFI

This is what I get? That is what the small brunette thought, as he noticed the blond he called his partner had already fallen asleep.

Leaving Toris to do all the work, his thoughts were bitter, knowing that the Pole needed him, though wanted so very much for the other to appreciate him.

Feliks had no idea the thoughts his partner had in his mind, though he always had felt safe.

Song Seven: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day

Toris sat by himself, well not really by himself as the one person he knew from when he was still a grand duchy was with him. His best friend, though he felt like his dreams were broken.

"Hey, Toris?" Feliks asked.

"Yeah?" Toris replied to his shadow.

"I like, wish someone would like totally recognize us as countries again." Feliks said.

Toris felt like he was split in two, wanting to tell Feliks that he agreed, but not wanting to do that either, wanting to be able to avoid wars.

He felt alone, though he wasn't.

"I... sometimes feel that way, but I'm very confused about the way that I feel." He stated softly.

"I like feel the same way Toris." Feliks replied with a soft smile, though he laughed after and just decided he'd stick by his friend's side as if he were a shadow, never leaving his side, even if he physically was away, as he was a part of Lithuania, just as Lithuania was a part of him.

They always knew they were ment to be together, and they never denied it.

"Thanks Poland... for staying by my side." Toris said with a smile, much like he would have in the past.

Song eight: Until the End by breaking benjamin.

The two friends stood side by side, Toris with a sword and sheild in hand, Feliks beside him, in his rediculous winged armor. They would fight till the end. Either they would win, or else they would not be able to stay together.

They wouldn't give up or give in, because they were stronger.

Feliks led the group in prayer, while Lithuania led the group in to attack.

The two could have fallen apart completely, but they managed to stay together.

But one day, the two were both taken away, Poland by Austria and Prussia, Lithuania by Russia. They just wanted to be together, but they couldn't go back to eachother, losing their way, though living was hard enough without this, it was their way of dealing.

They may be away from eachother but they wouldn't be forever. They just had to keep strong and keep fighting, never loosing their determination. They couldn't help having changed but they'd keep going on, keep fighting even if they become lost to the world, they'd be as Feliks would say, like the pheonix rising up from ashes, because they both knew, they would win the final fight, and go on until the end.

Song Nine: Fairytale by Alexander Rybak ( WHY, why must it be eurovision? )

As Feliks and Toris sat at the Eurovision Semi Finals, listening to the many acts, they both looked at eachother, their expressions one of a mix of hysterical laughter, and horror.

They could not help tapping and clapping to the rythem as their people did, though they had never won Eurovision they were almost reminded above their own childhood.

Because like mr Alexander Rybak, they had fallen in love once, and it had hurt, because they had seemed to hate eachother for the longest time.

Argueing over land, or Religion, or names of things.

They knew that they weren't like him though because it worked out for them, and they never went insane. And would not have called themselves cursed.

Song Ten: No No Never by Texas Lightning ( ... More Eurovision only a different year. )

Toris and Feliks sat together, leaning against eachother, whispering sweet nothings to eachother. "My love stretches wider then the ocean."

"Well mine stretches taller then a mountain can rise."

"Like my love gets tougher when the going gets rough."

"...Aww Feliks... that's... very sweet..."

"I like got that froma song."

"I've gotten some of these from a song too.."

"Haha, wasn't one of Germany's songs?"

"Yes, It was."

"I wonder if it was for Ita-chan."

"Perhaps Feliks. But I like the song says will never ever will desert you when your heart is torn."

"Well, I don't think my heart will ever be torn because I love you, and you like totally stay by my side. So we don't have to worry, Right Tor?" 


End file.
